


"Character Study"

by WiseTheWolf (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Curiosity, F/F, Fluff, Nerdiness, Science Experiments, Shorts, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/WiseTheWolf
Summary: Entrapta wasn't oblivious, though not well versed in emotions. Hence the start of a new study, a character study, if you will(Check out another work I'm doing https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638500, an original one too! Tell me what you think of it in the comments)





	1. Find A Testable Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Entrapta may seem scatter brained, quick to go from one thing to the next, but that was far from true. She just found she connected the dots faster, so fast that no one around her could keep up. Even still, she tried to...connect, but people weren't like wires. And didn't like being hooked up to wires, as Entrapta had found that out as a child. It's a good thing she started keeping notes, otherwise that tid bit may have been overlooked...again. It's probably why most of the staff were robots these days then people...almost everyone left.

Such as life.

Anyhow, it was only a matter of time before that hyper-awareness took it's toll. Her beloved technology kept her company, the cold surfaces of metal and wire were familiar, soothing. But as a scientist, the cravings for something new was inevitable, a need for discovery. Questions would be raised, ones that needed to be answered. While the chilled sheets of shiny tech was certainly something she didn't mind, what did warmth feel like? Physical warmth, emotional warmth, she had to know. Human contact, social interaction, did they produce the necessary components to fill in the deep sense of nothing?

Perhaps.

Entrapta never could bring herself to actively seek it out despite herself. For a reason unknown to her, she remained within the confines of her comfort zone. Which wasn't exactly in her very own lab, but much more in the fact that she was alone. The greetings from her kitchen staff were as needed, sparse. Never small talk nor pleasantries to be had, even. She got so caught up in her experiments that she had mostly forgotten about this need for warmth.

Or maybe she buried herself with work on purpose to avoid it.

Whatever the case, Entrapta was here now, With the Evil Horde. For something so supposedly evil, it wasn't that bad. Not at all. She didn't feel lonely, despite one of her newly found companions restive behavior. Catra and Scorpia were nice. They have yet to show signs of abandoning her, definitely good. She briefly wondered if it was rather sad that the standard was so low. Further observation and testing was needed.

"Entrapta," A voice said from behind her, it held a smoothness to it that was getting more and more familiar. So was the hand absentmindedly twirling her hair.

The tech Princess jumped a little at the sensation, had she zoned out long? She flipped up her mask, "Yes, Catra?"

"You've been at it all day, it's getting late, you know," Catra remarked. Her hand seemed to be inching closer to the tech Princess' scalp, it was distracting.

Entrapta took a glance at the only clock in the room, 2:33 am. "Indeed it is...but I can assure you I have stayed up far greater lengths." She went back to correcting the order of the wires. Green, yellow, blue--

"Oh, come on," Catra rolled her eyes, her hand actually did rub the top of Entrapta's head, mindful of her claws, "As much as I like to see you helping around, you need rest. Everyone does."

\--her hands dropped the wires while her hair shifted on it's own merit. This was strange. Catra has touched her hair, but never fully touched her. Entrapta wondered why her mouth felt dry. She peered up at Carta, "But I could easily get this done, maybe more if stayed up--"

"Nope," Catra said, grabbing her hand before it could get to the wires. This felt even stranger then when she touched her hair, "You've passed out on the floor too many times. I'm sick of carrying you to a bed is all."

She felt Catra hoist her to her feet and drag her to the barracks, still holding her hand. Entrapta was furiously making mental notes, many of which were to be written down later, or recorded. Though, she had the strangest urge to keep some of these things to herself.

Namely the giddy warmth Entrapta felt while smiling at their intertwined hands. And the burning curiosity to ask if it was okay to not let go just yet. That need for warmth had intensified in this moment, and so an idea came to mind, ' Maybe I could see where this leads...'

That night, she laid in her bottom bunk staring upwards. Thoughts from earlier came to mind, as well as her recollection of the past. Now wasn't the time to let an opportunity like this slip up. Let the character study begin.


	2. Make A Testable Question

It has been a few days since that late night desicion, and not much progress has been made...probably from the lack of trying. Why was that? Hesitation wasn't something she did in any other experiment, so why this one? She decided to go to Scorpia for assistance, who was in the middle of a patrol.

"Maybe you're nervous," Scorpia suggested with the clack of her claws.

"Nervous?" She parroted back almost incredulously, she hasn't experienced nervousness in quite a while. Nor has she in quantities that prevented her from furthering her studies, "How could this be?" Entrapta mumbled to herself.

Scorpia appeared to have heard her, "Well, you like Catra, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"We always want the people we like to have good memories of us," The scorpion Princess gave one of her usual smiles, "and sometimes we want it so bad we don't even try. Because we don't want to mess it up!"

This made the tech Princess pause, messing up was par for the course in the quest for knowledge and understanding. Though, Scorpia had made a solid point, "Thank you, Scorpia." She said as she made her way back to her lab.

Scorpia waved her goodbye, "Anytime!"

Now with a better grasp on why she seemed to be in a self created rut, it was time she started to pull herself out.  
______________________________________________________

"Catra!" She shouted as she popped out of one if the vents, said person let out a surprised hiss, but the tech Princess wasn't phased, "Can I hold your hand?"

"What the--" Catra's pupils went from needle point to normal, her entire body seened to sink down as she realized it wasn't someone attempting to attack, "--Entrapta what?"

"Can I," her hair gestured to herself, then Catra, "hold your hand."

Catra almost reflexively said no, as she normally did when asked something. But she held her tongue, if only to ponder what she had just heard. Entrapta wanted...to hold her hand? Why in the world would she want to? Then again, the tech Princess always wanted to touch whatever held her interest--wait...did that mean Entrapta was interested in her?! ' Whoa, calm down...it's probably just...scientific reasons or whatever...' She thought, but now Catra herself was a bit curious. "Uh, sure..."

As soon as those words left her mouth, Entrapta had already sprung out of the pipe and nearly grabbed her hand but stopped. She glanced at her, "Can I...take off my gloves too?"

"You don't need to ask me," The Force Captain scoffed.

She took off her gloves, this time reaching much more cautiously. Catra was going to comment on it but when Entrapta did actually clasp her hand, she almost choked from surprise. With how much the techie fiddled with metal and often heavy materials, her hand was unbelievably soft. Must be the gloves...and the fact that she can used her hair as freeform appendages. She didn't even notice Entrapta's outloud observations as she recorded them.

"The subject Catra seeems to be flushed, even my temperature has taken a significant rise..." She continued, undeterred but Catra's abnormal silence throughout it.

When Catra actually did catch some of the observations, she yanked her hand away, "Alright, that's enough!"

Entrapta gave her a look, one Catra couldn't read, then held the recorder up to say, "Subject Catra, first trial end. Results...to be analyzed at a later time." She hit the stop button, and gave Catra a strange grin, "Thank You for participating."

Catra couldn't find the right words for a moment, soon settling with, "No problem, or whatever..."

Entrapta climbed back into the pipe suddenly, her hair swiped the discarded glove just as she disappeared from sight. This left Catra completely confused in some random hallway to question what just happened.

"What the everloving name of Hordak--?!"

Of course, she wouldn't get an answer. At least not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Wise One Out!


End file.
